A Kiss, and Goodbye
by izeebella
Summary: Hermione's love has gone, and she sits in her flat thinking about what happened the day he left, until there is a knock at th door, and lo and behold... okay so I can't write summaries. But please read it!


_Author's Note: This is just a short one-shot about Hermione's heartbreak. The guy can be anyone you choose, although I don't think it would work with any of the usual suspects. I think it might be Lupin though, if only he was younger._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own a seriously cute little handbag that I just bought today. It's black and leather and really awesome, but that's another story._

**A Kiss, and Goodbye**

A kiss on the cheek.

One kiss, after so many months spent together, and a hug, and goodbye.

"I can't waste my life on something if I'm not quite sure."

Then a kiss on the cheek, almost apologetic. He held me close and whispered that it was the end.

"You'll always be my best friend."

What comfort that statement now gives me as I sit alone in my flat, sipping cold tea and staring despondently into the distance.

I asked him if he had ever loved me, and he stared at the floor, and said nothing.

Oh how he valued me, after 9 months of promises, 9 months of little disputes:

"I love you more!"

"No, I love YOU more!"

"I guess I loved that you were in love with me."

And that was it.

He was lonely, and I was there.

I wanted him to stay.

I needed him to tell me it was a joke, that he was testing my love just as he so often had.

I searched for the glint in his eye, and found none.

So there I was, with just a kiss.

And memories.

"_I love you. I want to marry you! I want to be the father of your children. Promise me it's forever?"_

My heart is not broken, it is destroyed. I have no heart now, no soul. Hermione is gone.

"_You're so amazing. Oh I love you!"_

And the fights.

We came through so much, for one kiss on the cheek in a lonely London flat, and then nothing.

"_Go, then. Enjoy your life. I will swim out to sea until the shore fades and my strength fails. Perhaps you will regret what you said when there is not even a body for your cruel soul to laugh at."_

I had helped him through everything that hurt him. And all I got was one kiss, one hug, one "sorry".

How do you know when you love someone anyway?

There is nothing to compare it with, because the first time you're in love you can't be sure it's real, and so every time after could be the first.

So how did he know?

Why did it end like this?

So much sharing, so much happiness, for a kiss.

"Who is she?"

He stared at the floor again.

So that was it. Our nine months were traded in for a moment of lust.

I had to know it all.

"Is she pretty?"

"Hermione, please…"

"Is she good in bed? Come on, there must be a reason why you're leaving!"

"No, it's not like that. It's…"

"Don't you DARE say special! You said we were special, you said we were forever!"

I was yelling hysterically, my voice high and shrieking, his voice reluctant and apologetic, as if apologies could take away the pain where my body used to be.

I realised I was holding a teddy bear, my favourite childhood toy. I threw it at him, but I missed, too blinded by my tears to see anything but the blurred shape of the man who had just killed my heart.

"Hermione, it's been nice. I'm sorry it has to end like this. I know some day you'll understand. I have to follow my heart. I can't hold on for fear of hurting you. It'll only make it worse."

"Nice! NICE!"

I had given up everything for him. He was my first real love, or so I thought. And we had shared a lot of other "firsts" besides. And now that meant nothing. Nice. Nice!

"Please, don't make this harder…"

"So I'm meant to make it easy for you to leave me? I hope you're really happy with this other girl, and I hope like hell she breaks your heart, because then you'll know how I feel!"

"Hermione, calm down!"

"I am calm!"

And he put his arms around me and held me until I was breathing normally again.

Then he kissed my on the cheek, and whispered in my ear,

"Goodbye…"

So here I sit, with nothing but my fragile body. I don't feel, not anymore.

My heart is like a desert and no pain courses through me now.

As I sip at the weak tea and stare at the floor, littered by the wilted rose petals from the bunch of flowers he sent.

I hear a knock at the door.

He doesn't wait for a reply, just lets himself in, just as he always did.

"Oh Sweety, I've made a terrible mistake. I love you! Please forgive me!"

Confusion floods my mind, heart and soul, and I sit and stare at him.

I stand.

Throw my arms around his neck and hold him tightly against me.

"Thank God!" he starts to say. "I'm so sorry! Let's put it behind us! I love you!"

I guess I believe in Karma.

Still holding him, I kiss him on the cheek.

Bringing my mouth close to his ear I whisper goodbye.


End file.
